My two favourite professors
by Rockout101
Summary: Bobby has some fun with her two favourite professors


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot**

**This is my first smut one shot, so please give me feedback**

Bobby moaned loudly as Lucius thrusted into her. Her breasts squished against the desk as, her teacher pounded into her tight pussy.

"More! Please Lucius!" she moaned making him chuckle darkly

"Tell me what you want! Beg for it!" he slowed his thrusts down

Bobby gave a sob "Please! I want your big thick cock fucking the shit out of me! Fuck me, Lucius. PLEASE" she screamed. Lucius started to thrust wildly into her, making the desk shake from the speed.

"You feel amazing, my love! They way your tight, hot, wet pussy grips my cock is astounding!" he groaned. He flipped her over so she was on her back, still thrusting, he kissed her lips passionately.

Ever since he became the new DADA teacher after the war, he had been seen in a new light. He no longer had to play the cold-hearted bastard everyone thought he was(Unless he didn't like them of course), Their affair began after her first detention with him. She had shown up in her school attire. One which you would never see on a school girl back in his day. Her short black tight skirt stopped at the bottom of her ass, her white blouse had 3 buttons undone and was really tight and her 5inch black Mary Jane heels made her legs look divine. Though it was not her outfit that started the attraction. It was just her in general. From her looks down to her personality.

Her long cherry red hair that stopped just under her 34D breasts. Her bright golden eyes, always shining in the light and filled with happiness. How is can be happy in the worst of times, making people laugh. Loyal to her friends and family till the end and so much more.

Lucius groaned as Bobby squeezed him. Bobby fingered her clit fast trying to get her realise. Lucius dropped his head to her chest and popped her right nipple into his mouth and sucked. Bobby cried out and brought a hand up to grip his head. Lucius sucked harder and flicked his finger over her clit.

"Oh god!"Bobby cried out. They were too busy with each others body to notice some one come in

"Started without me have we?" the silky voice of Severus Snape filled the room. Lucius looked up and smirked

"You took too long, old friend what was I supposed to do?"

Bobby looked up and grinned,

"Please..." she bit her lip suggestively looking at the large bulge in his robes. Severus smirked and quickly undid his robes letting them fall to the floor. Lucius attacked her neck while pumping into her. Severus moved so his large cock was at her mouth. Bobby eagerly opened her mouth, Severus pushed his cock passed her lips. He groaned at the warmth of her mouth as Bobby sucked and licked the head.

Bobby closed her eyes and moaned around his thick shaft. Severus threw his head back and groaned. Her mouth felt incredible. Severus only started fucking her when he had caught Lucius fingering her in the corridor after curfew. Bobby's body was on fire from all the pleasure she was getting. Lucius was still pounding into her tight pussy and sucking on her breasts and Severus was fucking her face. Severus pulled Bobby off his cock and Lucius pulled out. Lucius sat back in his teachers chair pulling Bobby onto his lap. Severus stepped up behind her and ran a pale hand through her cherry red hair and down her back. He lightly smacked each cheek while Lucius locked lips with her. Moving her so she was straddling him, Lucius lined his thick cock at her pussy and pushed in again. Severus pushed two long fingers into her ass and pumped them in and out. It had been so long since the three of them had done this. Severus added another finger while Bobby let her head fall onto Lucius' shoulder and whimpered

"Please Severus..."

Severus smirked before pushing his large shaft into her tight ass. All three of them groaned at the feeling. Bobby nodded as a sign for them to start moving. With each thrust the men got fast and deeper. Bobby was almost screaming now, she threw her head back and Severus caught her full lips in a heated kiss and he held onto her waist.

"I'm gonna cum!" she wailed. Severus grunted and jerked his hips faster. Lucius flicked Bobby's clit a few times and she came undone. She threw her head back and cried out as she cummed over Lucius' cock who in turn spilled into her. Severus pulled out and cummed over her back. They collapsed together in heap.

"I missed this" said Bobby with her head on Lucius' shoulder

"Us too" they replied smirking

* * *

**Check Out my poll on my Profile to vote for the next One-shot I do**


End file.
